memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dinasia Prime
Dinasia, also known as Dynasia or Dynassia, is a class M planet located in the Dinasia system. The planet is the homeworld of the native Dinasian race. ( ) History Approximately 200,000 years ago, Dinasia was the homeworld of the native Dinasian species. The planet was inside the Iconian Empire's territorial claims, though the Iconians treated the Dinasians very respectfully, so much so the Dinasians and the Iconians had a close relationship for several years. When the Iconian homeworld suffered an orbital bombardment by an alliance of races which desired the Iconian's advanced technologies, the Dinasian people made part in the assault. ( ) In 2365 the hypothesis of Dinasian language being derived from ancient Iconian was confirmed during the discovery of Iconia by the . ( ) This relation is duo to the fact that some Iconians were able to escape their homeworld's destruction and arrive at Dynasia, were they settled themselves and developed a new language based on their original Iconian language and the ancient Dinasian language. ( ) However this hypothesis is a little controversial as the Dinasians would probably exterminate the Iconian survivors rather then allow them to live in their own planet. ( ) Prior to the orbital bombardment of the Iconian homeworld approximately 200,000 years ago, there was an Iconian outpost present on the planet. When the Iconian homeworld was attacked, Dynasia, along with and , was one of the three worlds that the surviving Iconians escaped to via an Iconian gateway. Unlike the other two worlds, there was already a native population living on the planet, known as the Dynasia natives. The Iconian survivors, who also became known as the Dynasians, were able to successfully adapt to this new environment, although there was a great deal of tension between the Iconian descendants and the native population. A group of leading academics ruled the planet in an assembly called the Faculty. The head of state of Dynasia was the . In the mid 24th century, Dynasia had applied for admission to the United Federation of Planets, which heightened tensions on the planet. After a group of Dynasians attempted to retrieve the Devil's Heart by hijacking a Federation starship, the Federation Council decided that Dynasia would be ineligible to apply for Federation membership for at least 100 years. ( ) Like the DiWahn and the Ikkabar, the Iconian descendants of Dynasia developed their own distinct language, based on the original Iconian mother tongue. In the year 2365, Lieutenant Commander Data was able to use the Dinasian language, plus the languages developed on Ikkabar and DiWahn to help reconstruct the Iconian language. ( ) The Iconian War During the Iconian War, the Iconian Empire had an outpost present on the planet. During a covert mission into the Dynasia system to disable the Iconian's capability to use omega particles to power up their transportation technologies, the Klingon special ops team dubbed House Pegh was sent alongside with an Alpha Quadrant Alliance representative. Once inside the facility, House Pegh's leader, which was Emperor Kahless himself, challenged the Iconian T'Ket, which was overseeing the station's operations, to single combat. Though Kahless was able to cut off her arm, T'Ket ultimately killed the emperor and the operation was given as a failure. ( }}) Category:Planets Category:Beta Quadrant planets category:iconia sector planets